Dead on the inside!
by choirgurl93
Summary: Miley see's something and must leave everything. Friends, family, and most of all her life!
1. Hannah who?

_Ok well I did promise u all a new story and I have been working very hard on it… I SWEAR not to give up on another story…. I am truly sorry about 'Miley Who'. Any ways here's my new story… so u don't get confused if a part is put into '' then she is talking to u guys…. Enjoy the story._

_HMHMHMHMHMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMHMHMHMHMHM_

"_You better run little girl! I'll find you no matter what!!"_ Miley woke up screaming and sweating in terror. Suddenly a loud sound came from right beside her.

"Stupid alarm clock." She hit the snooze button in a rage of anger. She got out of bed and made an attempt to getting ready for the day. "Another day of stupid Hannah Montana…" Miley commented quietly to herself.

'Oh I didn't see you there', Miley said, 'my name is Mil…. Hannah Montana".

"So why are you so mad about being world famous pop sensation Hannah Montana?" I asked. 'Well because I have no personal private life and I am being mobbed everyday by hundreds of fans', she said sadly. It was very quiet till she decided to break the silence. 'Can I trust you?' She asked. "Of course you can", I said. 'No I mean REALLY trust you, I have a deep dark secret that I cant keep in anymore', She said with tears in her eyes. " Hannah I am here for you and don't you forget that," I said giving her a hug. 'Thank you, but we cant do it here, we need to go to my private room. Follow me' She said.

2 story's and over 500 steps later:

"Hannah are you sure you're ok" I asked concerned. 'Please call me Miley' She said. "Miley?? That's an unusual name." I said. 'Well that was my name before I became Hannah Montana' She informed me. "I don't understand?" I said very confused. 'Let me start at the beginning' She said smiling.

'My name is Miley Hope Stewart and I am 15 years old. I am from Franklin, Tennessee and moved to Malibu, California when I was 12 years old. We moved here, we being dad, my brother, and I so I could live out my dream to be a famous rock star. I wanted a normal life so I created Hannah Montana as an alter ego. For 2 years I was very happy, I had 2 great friends, Lilly and Oliver, and had an awesome boyfriend, Jake Ryan. Then one day my life went for a horrible and deadening twist.'

"What happened?" I asked. She looked around for a while and then began to speak.

'_It all started on October 13, 2006, On Friday the13th'…._

_HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM_

_Ok well I hope you liked it and I so 100 changed and updated my profile so get check it out. Oh I do have to warn you that I just got through reading 'Twilight' and 'New Moon' and got a little obsessive with it so yeah I might add some of the characters in later chapter…. I DO NOT OWN HANNAH MONTANA OR TWILIGHT!!!!!!! _


	2. AN!

OMG!!!! I am so sry 4 not updating!!! Ok so here's what happened…

A few days after I posted this story I got grounded from the computer, so I was like ok, while I'm grounded I will write the next few chapters and that way I can update as soon as I get ungrounded. WRONG!!!! I am still grounded, so I can't update, the only reason I can put this up or my new stories is bcuz I have been having free time in my Computer class, I just don't have enough time to type up the whole thing, so I am sry…. Please forgive me!!!!!! Review if u do!!!


	3. Oliver Day

OMG!!!! I AM SO SORRY I DIDNT UPDATE SOONER…. I GOT GROUNDED FROM THE COMPUTER FO RWHO KNOW HOW LONG… BUT HERE I AM WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER…. PLEASE SAY U FORGIVE ME??

FLASH BACK:

"**What happened?" I asked. She looked around for a while and then began to speak.**

'_**It all started on October 13, 2006, On Friday the13th'**_

End of Flash Back:

I woke up at around 6:30 that morning to get ready for school. I combed through my long brown hair…

_**Brown? I thought you had Blonde hair?**_

_**I did, I wore a blonde wig to be Hannah. I dyed it blonde when the 'issue' happened.**_

_**What's the issue?**_

_**We'll get to that later, now back to the story.**_

I combed my hair and put into a ponytail and walked into my Hannah closet…

_**Hannah closet?**_

_**The closet that held all my Hannah clothes, it's hidden behind my 'Miley' closet.**_

_**Oh, continue.**_

I went into my Hannah closet and decided to wear a plane Baby blue t-shirt that said, 'I should have my own T.V. show'. (A.N. she wore that in one of her auditions). I threw on a pair of jeans and flip-flops. I walked out of my room and down the stairs where I could smell my dad's pancakes.

"Hey daddy, Lilly, Jackson", I said as I sat down to eat my breakfast. "Good mourning Miley", everybody said. Lilly turned to me and said, "Did you get Oliver something?". I stared at her confused, "What? Is today his Birthday?". She shakes her head and said, "It's Friday the 13th. A.K.A. Oliver day". Oh My Gosh!!!! I can't let Oliver know I forgot Oliver day!

You see Oliver day started about 2 years ago, he found out that instead od bad luck on Friday the 13th he got GOOD luck, so he decided to change the name to Oliver day! Weird I know, but hey it's Oliver.

"No, I forgot, but don't tell him" I said Frantically.

"Forgot What?" Oliver asked as he and Jake, the love of my life, came in.

"Oh, Nothing", I said as Jake gave me a kiss on the cheek.

Happy Oliver day, Oliver. I got you something," Lilly said handing him a present. Suck up, I thought.

"Oh, you didn't have to get me anything", He said ripping it open. What was so funny was his face when it was a bunch of lotto tickets with Lilly's name on it.

"Lilly why did you get him your lotto tickets? Aren't we to young to even have lotto tickets?" Jake asked.

"Silly naive Jake…. With a very good point" I said. Lilly laughed awkwardly and grabbed them and stuffed them into her bag and said, "Come on guys, we're going to be late". We all sighed and walked to the front door. I gave my dad a kiss on the cheek and slapped Jackson upside the head and ran out the door.

If only I knew that that would be the last time I saw any of them… alive!

Ok well I FINALLY got ungrounded and am soooo sry for getting grounded in the first place……… I have updated and left it there for a reason so if you want to find out what happens next you need to be a little patient!!!! I LOVE ALL MY LOVELY REVIEWERS!! Please go check out my profile!


	4. Mysteries

Flash back:

If only I knew that, that would be the last time I saw any of them… alive!

End of Flash back

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me, Oliver, Jake, and Lilly were walking to school and the whole time I felt like something bad was going to happen. 'Well it is Friday the 13th' I thought.

"Are you ok?" Lilly asked me, "You were fidgeting". "Yeah, its just, I feel like something bad is going to happen today". "Is that all?" Lilly asked, " your probably just nervous about you and Jakes 3 month anniversary tomorrow night".

She was right, I have been really stressed with Hannah lately and I haven't really been able to see Jake and the fact that I see every once in awhile to shoot "Zombie High", as Hannah, I have to try REALLY hard not to run up and kiss him.

"Yeah, your probably right" I said.

"When am I not?" Lilly asked.

The mourning went by fast and I still had the feeling that something bad was going to happen. I kept trying to call my dad, but no one answered. At lunch I decided to sneak out and go home. As I walked up to my house and noticed that not only was my dads car there, but also so was Jackson's car. He graduated about a year ago ago it doesn't surprise me that he's home during the day, but he had to work today (he quit at Ricos, thank god, and got a new one at Ricky's Auto Shop).

I walked inside and called dad's and Jackson's name several times, before I heard a loud crash upstairs. 'Probably Jackson working on those stupid car parts' I thought. I walked up the stairs and noticed that the crash came from my dad's room. I walked up to the door and heard a few footsteps; I slowly opened the door and screamed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All right I'm going to end it there, but first I need to clear something's up. I realize that in my first story after I killed a main character that I would never kill another one of my characters again…. Well I have to break that promise other wise this story wont work…. If u have a problem with me breaking my promise then let me know and I will delete the story…. If I get enough reviews saying so…. Anyways I hope u like the chapter…. R & R!!!!


	5. author's note!

hey guys this is Kelsey's friend courtney, kelsey happens to be grounded so she will not be able to update ANY of her stories for atleast three months.  
she is very sorry but she couldnt help her parents decision...

thanks alot 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone!! I finally got ungrounded but my parents banned me from the site (its blocked on my computer) the only time I can get on is when I am at a friend house! I'll try to update as much as possible but don't count om it being often! Well I'll talk 2 u l8er!!!


End file.
